Slumber party? Or a girly nightmare?
by Somebananainalaska
Summary: Yuua wants to have a killer slumber party, she she invites everyone she knows. No chaperones and a bunch of hot guys...what fun! As the party marches on, what couples will be revealed? Rating for bad, bad language Lee without his shirt on! Yayness!
1. Hellos and Ohmys

Hehe. 'Tis time for Banana to have some fun!

Sasuke: This does not sound good…

Naruto: Cookies or Root Beer?

Banana: Uh, no?

Sasuke: WTF, you guys are retards…I'm leaving

Naruto: STORY TIME! YAY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was bright sunny afternoon, and Yuua had nothing to do. She ran out onto the sidewalk. "WHO WANTS TO COME TO MY SLUMBER PARTY!?", she yelled and waited for an answer.

No one came…

"Damn it, now I have to waste time and invite everyone…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 5:00, Yuua had invited everyone she knew. (Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji)

Everyone was to arrive at 6:00 or be hunted down and murdered by the enormous Akamaru. This was one of the times when Yuua actually liked her boyfriend, Kiba.

There was a knock on the door and leapt up to open it.

"Hey babe." Kiba leaned in to kiss her briefly, before she pulled away.

"Come on Kiba-chan."

He nodded and sat down on the couch. "So, did you invite, like, EVERYONE?"

"Hell yes!", she yelled and plopped down on the couch next to him. Kiba smiled at his hyper girlfriend. He couldn't believe that her and Sasuke were siblings- let alone related.

"That's my girl", he answered and pulled her into a kiss. The doorbell rang.

"Yay!", she yelled and ran to the door. There stood Naruto, Sakura, and her brother, Sasuke. "Yo!"

Sakura embraced her once-enemy in a hug and stepped into the house. "You know where my room is", she told Sakura.

"So do I", replied Kiba with a snicker. Sasuke entered the house that he and Yuua shared. He gave Kiba a glare. "Best watch out or you'll wake up not feeling so good…"

"Kyoudai!", Yuua growled. "Please show Naruto your room, Sasuke."

"Gomen sister", he mumbled and led the blonde up to his room.

There was a knock on the door. Shikamaru, Chouji. And Ino had arrived. "Douzo, come in!", she screamed and yanked them in.

Kiba grinned and stroked Akamaru's fur. Sakura sat next to Kiba and flipped on the TV as she waited for something to do. "Sakura, show Ino where my room is, and Sasuke, show Shikamaru and Chouji to your room." The two did as they were told.

The doorbell rang once again. "Temari! Kanuro! Gaa-Chan!", she screamed and pulled her good friends into the house.

"You guys know where to go!", she yelled as the doorbell rang. It was Neji, Tenten, and Lee. "Come in!"

Almost everyone was there. The guests were seated in the living room, Kiba and Sasuke were fighting (as usual), Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke's attention (more than usual), and Gaara was fighting off the urge to blow the house to bits…

The doorbell rang.

Yuua opened the door. "HINATA-KUN! SHINO!", she screamed so all of Konoha heard and ushered her friends into the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She leaned against the door. "Yay! Everyone's here! Okay…"

Yuua seated herself next to Kiba and waited for everyone to gather in the Living room. "Okay, kyoudai, will you please move the couches out of the way so we can sit in a circle?"

Naruto raised his hand. Yuua sweat-dropped. "Naruto?"

"A CIRCLE IS ROUND!"

Yuua frowned. "I'm glad you made that discovery…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of minutes, everyone was seated in a circle. "TRUTH OR DARE!", yelled Yuua in her spot in between Kiba and Sasuke.

The room got quiet. "Tenten-kun, truth or dare?"

"Er, dare?"

"I dare you to sniff Neji's hair."

The kunoichi shrugged and gave it a sniff.

"Smells like mushrooms."

Yuua jumped up and grabbed some scissors. "Neji…", she called in a pedophile-ish voice and stood in front of him.

She took the scissors and cut out a couple of strands of hair (to her at least) and sat beck in her seat causally.

She sniffed it and exhaled happily.

"I like mushrooms…", she said as the room feel silent.

"My hair", Neji whined and ran to the bathroom. "NOW I'LL LOOK HIDEOUS FOR PROM NIGHT!", he screamed and locked the door.

Tenten and Yuua exchanged glances.

"PMS…", announced Tenten with a shrug.

Naruto moaned. "I need to pee!"

Yuua and Sasuke gave him and Uchiha death glare (oooo).

"If you piss on my carpet, Baka Yarou, I will hunt you down and break your neck so badly, you won't be able to eat ramen ever again!"

Naruto gasped and ran outside.

"DON'T YOU DARE PISS IN MY BUSHES, BOY!", she yelled to him as the poor boy ran out onto the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyway…" muttered Sakura.

Tenten smiled. "Okay…Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Tenten searched her mind for something weird. "Haha, I dare you to kiss Akamaru on the lips!"

Kiba gulped. "Can't I kiss Yuua instead?"

"No, coward!", shouted Tenten as Neji joined the circle with a paper bag over his head.

Everyone gave him an odd look.

Tenten pulled the bag off his head and grabbed some scissors. "No, Tenten! I look hideous!"

She put the bag back on, how he had eyeholes. "Ooooh, much better", he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"OW!", she screamed.

"What?", asked Neji worridly.

"I got a papercut…"

Yayness! Next chapter will come shortly. Please R&R! You will make Banana VERY happy. –hugs Gaa-chan chibi and waits-


	2. Truth or Nightmare?

On the last chapter I forgot the disclaimer, sorry everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, things would happen…

Naruto: Yay! She does not own it!

Banana: -whacks Naruto upside the head- Shut up, durmy.

Sasuke: WTF, you guys are still retards! I'm leaving…

Naruto: YAY! STORY TIME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji squirmed in his seat. "Sorry Tenten-chan, but you know how good I want to look for prom night…"

She kissed his cheek (or the seam of the bag). "I know."

"Awwwww", said Gaara.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey! Even demons can have feelings!", Yuua spat and everyone looked back to Kiba.

"Okay, do your dare", said Tenten.

Kiba's face wrinkled and he cupped the dog's face in his hand. He gave the dog a quick kiss.

Everyone except Gaara burst out laughing. Gaara said 'ewww'.

Akamaru ran outside the lick the grass.

Kiba leaned in to Yuua to kiss her. She cowered next to Sasuke.

"Hey, brush your teeth before that mouth comes anywhere near mine!"

He groaned and ran into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moving on…", muttered Sakura.

Kiba came back. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Sakura on the couch!", he shouted with a weird face.

"Help! My boyfriend is crazy!", yelled Yuua.

Sakura was already sitting on the couch and Sasuke joined her.

Ino was fuming. "AHHHH! I HATE THIS GAME!"

"Shut up, fat-ass", Yuua replied strictly.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M FAT!?", yelled Ino as she ran into the bathroom and began puking.

"Uh…."

Sasuke leaned in to Sakura and kissed her.

Sakura yanked him closer and turned the kiss passionate.

Kiba growled. "Dude, get a room you two."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DARED THEM STUPID!", Yuua yelled in his face.

"Oh…yeah…"

Sasuke got up and sat back in his seat.

"Aw, man", whined Sakura as she sat back down.

Sasuke glanced around the room. "Neji, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" (Damn, Neji is so OOC in this…)

"I dare you to take the bag off for the rest of the night."

Neji took it off and glanced around the room.

"YOU LOOK SO YOUTHFUL, NEJI!", yelled Lee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sighed and ran a finger through his oh-so-important hair. "Hinata, truth or dare?", he asked as Naruto rejoined the circle.

"Truth…"

"Do you like Naruto?"

Poor Hinata blushed very hard and gulped. "Yes…"

"HAHA SASUKE! A GIRL LIKES ME!"

Sasuke frowned. "Three girls like me."

"Yeah? Who?", asked Naruto through clenched teeth.

"Ino, Sakura, and Yuua."

"Sasuke, you're my brother. I don't like you in that way."

"Shit", muttered Sasuke.

Sakura stood up. "I LIKE SASUKE MORE THAN INO-PIG!"

Ino emerged from the bathroom and glared at Sakura. "Don't flatter yourself."

Naruto sighed. "I'm bored…"

Gaara raised his hand.

Yuua blinked. "Gaara?"

"Can we play spin-the-bottle?"

"YES! YOU'RE SO SMART GAA-CHAN!"

Kiba pouted. "Why do you call him Gaa-chan and call me Kiba?"

"I don't know, quit whining."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuua retrieved an empty Coke bottle from the kitchen.

"Okay, Kankuro, you spin first."

He gulped and took the bottle in his hand.

The spin turned slow and the room fell silent.

It landed on…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INO!?", yelled Kankuro.

Ino screamed. "Noooo! I wanted Sasuke-kun you bastard!"

"GAARA STARTED IT!"

"I WANT ROOT BEER!", yelled Gaara and Yuua ran to the kitchen to fetch it for him.

"Just kiss him, Ino…"

Ino almost cried, but slowly made her way into the middle of the circle.

She gave him a BRIEF kiss and returned to her seat. Ion handed the bottle to Sakura. "Jeez…"

Sakura span the bottle as fast as I could go.

The spin wound down and stopped at…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOT AGAIN!", screamed Ino.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the circle.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss.

She held onto his hand and stared into his eyes.

He glared at her, but his glare soon melted and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before Sakura let him return to his seat.

Sakura threw the bottle at Kiba.

He winked and Yuua and spun.

To poor Kiba's bad luck, it landed on…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOH! Cliff hanger. Sorry, but you'll have to wait to find out… R&R and I'll give you your favorite chibi plushie! Hehe!


	3. The great Root beer massacre!

Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Banana: They're starting to like my better than you, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Yeah right, in your own mind…

Naruto: SASUKE- YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Banana: Root beer tastes good!

Sasuke: WTF, you guys are STILL retards! I'm leaving!

Banana: Whatever Sasuke, I like Itachi better than you! Take that!

Yuua: Hey, get on with the story! I want to see who Kiba kisses!

Banana: Okay…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TEMARI!?", yelled Kiba. He glanced over at Yuua for help.

"Hey, you spun", she said and crossed her arms.

"We're going to have a talk…" Kiba was cut off by a death glare by Sasuke.

He gulped and walked into the middle of the circle. Temari followed and their lips touched momentarily.

"AHEM!", yelled Yuua rather loudly.

Kiba blushed and took his seat. "Sorry…", he said and gave Yuua a kiss on the cheek.

Temari sat down and Kiba threw the bottle at Gaara.

"Woot!", he yelled and spun it as fast as he could.

It landed on…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke gave Gaara the coldest glare. He stepped into the circle and Gaara followed.

They faced each other.

"If you hurt my sister I'll smash your head into that wall", growled Sasuke as he sat back down. (HA! You thought it landed on Sasuke, correct?)

Yuua stood in front of Gaara. But, before they could kiss…

THE PHONE RANG! Wait, that's not horrifying…

Yuua ran over to the phone and picked it up. "WHAT?", she screamed into the phone.

Everyone watched in silence as her face paled.

"Root Beer was killed by Itachi!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", yelled Gaara.

Yuua put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay…"

"No, it won't."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone turned around to face none other than Itachi himself.

Gaara grabbed his sand gourd. "YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY!", he yelled and attempted to run towards him.

"Buahahaha! You can't defeat me! I have Root Beer powers foo!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, we're going to skip the fight because it may disturb you….

In the end. Gaara defeated Itachi and the Root Beer lives again! WOOHOO!

So yeah, back to spin the bottle!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that that's over…"

Yuua and Gaara went back into the circle and kissed. For a minute or two.

"GAARA- GET YOUR SANDY HANDS OF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Suddenly, Keep Ur Hands Off My Girl by Good Charlotte begins playing.

Yuua stepped away. "Kiba, why do you have to be so weird?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BEAUTIFUL!?"

(Hehe. Hehe. Hehe.)

"Uh, because I am?"

"BAD ANSWER!", yelled Kiba. "WE'RE OVER!"

Everyone gasped. Sasuke showed his fangs. (Let's just say he's half-vampire…)

"YEAH, WELL, I'M A CAT LOVER!"

Kiba gasped and Akamaru began to whimper.

"HOW YOU DARE LOVE CATS!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much of a cliffhanger…

Sorry I cut it so short but I wanted to post something out of the story. This is the note Kiba wrote Yuua to tell her he liked her:

Yuua-

I've liked since I first saw you save Sasuke. I can't believe how beautiful and talented you are. It's just so weird that I found someone like this who actually shows some 'interest' in me. I'm so lucky to have met you.

-Kiba

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so please R&R. Chibi Gaa-Chan cries. 'More revwiews peeze!'

Grant his request or he will attack you with his Root Beer powers.


	4. Extreme Makeover: Men addition

Yay! Reviews make Gaa-chan happy!

Sasuke: Why'd you break them up? –tears in eyes-

Naruto: Sasuke? Are you…crying?

Sasuke: NO! There's a bug in my eye…

Sakura: I'LL GET IT OUT FOR YOU, SASUKE-KUN!

Banana: You guys are crazy…

Naruto: STORY TIME YAY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba stormed out and Akamaru followed. "You'll regret this one day!"

"You sound like Itachi…", muttered Yuua.

Tenten glanced around. "Hey! Let's watch a movie! We can play a game later?"

"Sounds good!", screamed almost everyone.

Yuua was outside sitting on the deck. (WOO HOO FOR RICH PEOPLE! Sorry about that…)

Gaara joined her outside as Sasuke put on The Care Bear's movie.

Lee began to scream. "I LOVE YOU LUCKY BEAR!"

Gaara sat next to Yuua and looked forward. "So, you're…sad?"

"I guess…but I think it was time to move on…"

Gaara put his gourd aside and put his hand under Yuua's chin.

He leaned in to her and pressed his lips against her own.

He pulled away and looked at her. "G…gomen", he apologized and blushed furiously.

Yuua smiled. "Don't say that, it was nice." (EHCK! I USED A FORBIDDEN WORD! Eh, wth. It's not like anyone's gonna come for me…-shifty eyes-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The newfound 'couple' joined the rest of the group in watching the movie.

After a half an hour it ended.

Ino jumped up. "MORE SPIN THE BOTTLE!", she demanded and grabbed into Sasuke.

Yuua sighed. "Okay…okay…"

Sasuke grabbed the bottle. "Lee, do you want to go?"

"YES OF COURSE SASUKE, THANK YOU, ENEMY!"

Sasuke threw the bottle at Lee and he was hypervenolating, he was so excited.

He spun it and watched it go round and round.

Soon it started winding down…

"WTH!", yelled everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee shivered as Gaara stepped into the circle with his gourd.

Lee stood in front of Gaara and gulped. "Kneel down."

He did as he was told and faced Gaara's gourd.

"Do I have to?", he whined.

"YES!", yelled Yuua.

Waterfalls started running out of Lee's eyes as he kissed it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET AWAY FROM MY GOURD NOW", growled Gaara.

(HAHA! You thought something else, right? Hehe.)

Yuua snickered. "Haha Lee, you kissed the sand gourd!"

Lee ran back to his seat and sat in the fteal position, sucking his thumb.

"Okay…this is boring!", yelled Naruto.

Everyone (OVERUSED!) glared at him.

Ino raised her hand.

"Uh, Ino?", asked Yuua.

"LET'S GIVE THE GUYS MAKEROVERS!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten clapped her hands. "I always wanted to play with Neji's hair!"

The room went silent.

"Uh, I never said that…"

"Sasuke-kun!", screamed Sakura as she followed his around the house. "Let me give you buns! You'll look good!"

"Sakura, leave me alone."

"LEE!", yelled Gaara's sand gourd. (Wow…Lee is seeing things…)

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!", he screamed and ran out of the house.

"Goodbye?", asked Yuua.

Shikamaru and Chouji were running from Ino. "C'MON YOU GUYS! I JUST WANT TO BRAID YOUR HAIR!"

Temari was chasing Kankuro. "I always wanted to put eyeliner on you!"

Hinata was next to Naruto, being quite daring by putting blush on him.

Tenten teased Neji by pulling his hair and cracking up.

And poor, poor Gaara was claimed by Yuua. "I have many surprises for you, Gaa-chan…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour, all the guys looked a make-up machine threw up on them.

"NOW LET'S PLAY GOSSIP GIRLS!", shouted Ino.

The guys groaned, all except for Naruto who wouldn't quit looking in the mirror.

Lee had returned, and was swarmed by the girls.

"Okay guys", announced Ino, "in order to play you have to wear a dress."

Lee jumped up. "I always wanted to wear a dress!"

Everyone looked at him weird.

"Thanks for sharing?", questioned Sasuke.

Sakura ran over to him.

"I have the perfect dress for you, Sasuke!"

Poor, poor guys…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha. I love makeovers. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE GIVEN ME WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I'll be sure to make at least 16 chapters for it! (Not all of it is for a sleepover…)

Love always, Banana


	5. Gossiping much?

Banana is sooooo sorry for all of the delays. I just got a huge writer's block and couldn't continue. But now, I'm back. And with more surprises…

Naruto: Woooo!!! I can't wait to see what happens!

Sasuke: Holy shit, she's back!

Banana: That's right, and with a venegeance.

Sasuke: -silent-

Naruto; STORY TIME!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "I…can't…wear…this…"

Sakura glared back. "YOU CAN AND YOU WILL!", she screamed and put the dress on herself.

She shoved the boy back into the living room with everyone else.

Lee came back in a seriously ugly dress.

He looked down at his attire. "Does this make me look fat?"

Lee got many glares.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeesh! Forget about the stupid dress!", yelled everyone.

Lee sat down and cried. "I'm emo now!" He took a kunai and began to cut himself.

Turns out, the kunai was turned upside down. Stupid Lee.

Sasuke cleared his throat and took the kunai away. "You're doing it wrong, stupid. I should know."

The room went silent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DRAMARAMA!!!

Yuua jumped up and screamed. "Nooooooo!!"

Suddenly, the door came open. A little blue person with white eyes crawled in.

Ino and Sakura screamed as it came towards Sasuke.

"IT'S A MESSENGER!"

Sasuke frowned, and trembled. "What do you want?"

Neji screamed like a girl and fainted.

Tenten looked at Neji and was more embarrassed than scared.

The messenger held out it's hand and there was…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A condom!

"Here you go, toots", the blue person said and crawled out the door.

Sasuke turned around and blushed. "Oops, I guess I forgot to use it…"

A crow came and bitch-slapped Sasuke.

Yuua frowned. "Okay, moving on…"

Ino jumped on the couch. "Gossip girl time!!!!"

Everyone sat in a circle, even Kiba had come back.

"Okay, how do we play this shit?", asked Kankuro with a raised eyebrow.

Ino smirked. "I'm gonna say something- like a rumor, and we have to go around the circle and say whether we think it's true or false."

Gaara frowned, sitting next to Yuua. "This sounds queer."

Suddenly, the fab five came in and bitch-slapped Gaara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'll start", said Ino.

The blonde person rubbed her chin. "Okay. Kankuro is hot."

"That's not a rumor! It's true!", yelled Kankuro himself.

Ino frowned. "Not in the gossip girl book."

"Holy shit, there's a book now?", yelled Gaara.

Then, a book worm came and bitch-slapped Gaara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for this chapter.

The messengers was a horror movie about scary blue people warning a family who moves into this house.

The fab five are five queer people from the show 'Queer eye for the straight guy'

R&R please!!!


End file.
